All 'cuz of one night
by let-thy-blood-fall
Summary: Jade and Tori end up alone together before a party. When rehearsing do they take things to far? How will Tori respond when Jade completely ignores her? Will Jade every truly fall for the half Latina? How does Jade take everything? Does what happened mean as much to one girl as it does to the other? Will a relationship blossom or will hatred prevail? Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

"Tori! You busy this weekend?" Beck asked as he walked up to Tori at her locker after school.

"Uh," Tori thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Great, are you parents going to be home?" Beck asked.

"No, they're taking Trina somewhere and are going to be gone all weekend."

"Sweet! Party at your house?"

"Um, sure, I guess, whos coming?" Tori asked as she finished putting books away and the two of them walked over to Jades locker where she was standing.

"Me, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex, and Jade." Beck said as Jade looked up at the mention of her name.

"What?" She asked as Cat took a lollipop from her bag.

"Party at Tori's." Andre said as he and Beck high-fived.

Jade turned to Beck, "My dads having some business partner over and I can't be home, can I come over?"

"Sorry, Jade, but no. My parents are taking me to dinner. What about you, Tori?" Beck suggested.

"If you want, Jade. But I gotta rehearse for the play, you wanna help?" Tori asked as they stood beside Beck and Tori's car.

"Fine." Jade huffed. "C'mon, then."

Tori smiled at Beck and waved good-bye before getting unlocking the car as her and Jade got in and driving away.

As soon as Jade got in she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Beck: _You're fucked up, you know that?_

It wasn't long before Jade got a reply:_ I'm trying to help you_

_I don't want help! I don't want to be friends with her! I hate her! _

_You don't hate her. Just give her a chance. Please. _

_I hate you._

_I love you, too, babe._

_Fuck off. _

She didn't get a reply, but then again she wasn't really expecting much.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Jade turned the radio on, _What Makes You Beautiful_ by _One Direction_ played through the speakers.

"Ugh, I hate this band." Jade complained as she changed the station so a rapper was blasting through instead.

"Who is this?" Tori said as she stopped at at stop light.

"_Faded_ by _Tyga_." Jade smirked.

Tori made a face but otherwise didn't object as she lightly put pressure on the gas pedal and within the next five minutes they were pulling up in the driveway of Tori's house.

The two teens grabbed their bags and walked up the steps so Tori could unlock the door before stepping inside.

Jade sat her bag down on the couch and turned to Tori as she closed the door.

"Where do you wanna start cleaning?" Jade asked.

"Uh, I was going to start with the kitchen, you wanna get the living ready?" Tori said as she walked over to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes.

"Sure." Jade said as she started straightening up the living room.

* * *

An hour later Jade and Tori were sitting on the couch watching TV when Tori stood up and picked the script up that was on the table

"I need to rehearse, will you help me?" Tori asked.

Jade looked up from the couch and then sighed before standing up.

"Whats the play again?" Jade asked.

"A man thinks hes found true love, but the girl is hesitant to take him back after he made a big mistake." Tori explained as she read over her lines then passed the paper to Jade, who read it over a few times to make sure she had it mesmerized.

"Lacy, please, give me a chance to explain myself." Jade said as he voice went deeper, taking on the of a mans.

"Why, Derek? What can you explain? You cheated on me. End of explanation." Tori said.

"I know, and I won't deny it anymore, baby. But I messed up. I thought I could find better, but when I left I realized there is no one better then you." Jade said as she cupped Tori's cheek-to which Tori leaned into.

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

"You can't know. You'll just have to trust me again." Jade whispered.

"I lost all trust for you." Tori whispered just as low.

"Then I'll work to gain it back." In the play Derek was suppose to kiss Lacy, but Tori didn't know if Jade would, but to be honest Tori wanted her to.

Closing her eyes, Jade leaned down and kissed Tori, deep and powerful, dropping her hands, she brought them to Tori's waist and pulled the smaller girl close. Tori was shocked at first, then quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. Jade lightly pushed Tori down so she fell on the couch with Jade on top, neither on of the girls breaking the kiss. Tori tangled her hands up into and could feel Jade smile into the kiss. She felt a small accomplishment at being the one to bring on that smile.

Jade had her hands on Tori's waist when one of them moved to play with the button on Tori's jeans. She pulled back to make sure she wasn't going to far but all that was on Tori's face was a slight smile, before she pulled the other girl back down to capture her lips again. Jade took that as an okay and unzipped Tori's pants and slipped her hand down, to rest on Tori's core. She was about to start when there was a knock at the door and the two jumped apart. Tori scooted away from Jade as she fixed her pants and Jade walked over to answer the door, trying to fix her hair.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat smiled when Jade answered the door. Cat, Andre, and Beck stood outside holding chips, sodas, and pizzas.

"Hi. C'mon." Jade said as she led them into the kitchen, not even looking at Tori who held a slight blush on her face.

"Come eat, Tori." Andre said as the two boys opened the pizza boxes and dug in.

"Yeah! C'mon and eat, guys!" Cat giggled as she licked sauce from her face.

Tori stood up and walked towards the kitchen, trying to get her breathing under control. Jade went out of her way to stay away from Tori. She grabbed a piece and started to eat it slowly while Andre, Beck, and Jade were already on their second piece.

"Alright!" Andre said once he swallowed. "Lets get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Andre! Put me down!" Tori screeched as Andre picked her up and spun her around in a circle in time with the music blasting. Cat was watching and giggling the whole time, while Robbie was arguing with Rex.

Beck was talking to Cat in between her laughing, and was also watching Jade. The girl had been quiet for a while now, and had been leaning against the wall, as far away from Tori as possible. Beck realized this awhile ago, that Jade and Tori seemed to be avoiding each other more the usual. It made Beck wonder what went on between those two.

Jade, the whole time, was fighting and inner battle. She wanted-needed-to tell Beck what happened. But how would he take it? To find out is long term girlfriend, that he had said he loved more than once, made out with one of his closest friends? A friend that also happens to be a _girl_? Would he break up with her? She'd deserve it. She _cheated_ on him. With a _girl_.

Beck decided to walk over and see what had the dark girl in such a mood.

"Hey, babe." Beck said as he leaned against the wall next to Jade.

"Hi."

"What happened?" Beck sighed, deciding to go the blunt route.

"Huh?" Jade knew exactly what he was asking, but decided to play dumb.

"With you and Tori. You seem even more distant then usual. So, what happened?"

"Nothing. We just talk." Jade shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Jade monotoned.

"Alright, alright." Beck said as he pushed himself up off the wall and held out his hand for Jade. "C'mon and have fun."

Jade, without smiling, took Becks open hand and allowed him to pull her to where everyone else was sitting on the couch. The only open spot without sitting on the floor was-of course, Jade thought-was next to Tori.

Beck, being the gentlemen that he is-and also wanting the two girls to get over whatever happened-took the floor, meaning Jade could either make a statement, and have everyone asking about her and Tori, or suck it up and sit down.

Jade sat next to Tori.

She could feel Tori freeze for half a second, before pretending everything was normal.

"So, what are we watching?" Beck asked when he realized the TV was going through previews.

"The Woman in Black." Andre replied, grinning.

"Isn't that super scary?" Cat asked. She sat between Andre and Robbie, while Andre was next to Tori.

"I've never seem it. Trina bought the movie but I refused to watch it." Tori said as Beck hit play and stood up and ran to turn off all the lights.

It was close to 6pm and was starting to get dark, so the house was mostly dark besides for the few places the TV lit up.

Beck went back to his spot and sat down, resting his head on Jade's thigh.

The movie started and you could hear a few sad gasps-from Cat and Tori-when the three girls jumped from the windows and died, and Jade utter a low 'cool'.

Jade wasn't oblivious, so she could feel Tori press slightly into her when any scary parts came on. At first it bothered her, as she was trying to avoid the Latina, but soon grew used to it. At what Jade guessed to be the scariest part for Tori, she felt Tori's face pressed into her arm and shoulder and her hand tightly grip her Jades forearm.

"Its over." Jade whispered lowly when that certain part was over. Tori removed her head, but didn't take her hand off of Jade.

It continued like that for the rest of the movie. Tori and Cat screaming, and Tori pressing into Jade.

Afterwards, it was almost nine, and the group decided to go night swimming.

"Here." Beck said as he handed a black bikini to Jade from the bag he pulled out of his car once the movie was over. "You left it at my house."

"Thanks." Jade said as she took the bathing suit and went into the bathroom. Tori was upstairs changing in her parents room, Cat had Trina's room, Andre had the bathroom upstairs, Robbie was waiting for him to get done, and Beck was waiting for Jade.

A few minutes later Jade came out in a small bikini that barely covered anything, and did wonders for pushing up her boobs.

Beck smiled and gave her a light kiss before taking her spot in the bathroom.

Jade was left alone in the living room, waiting for other people when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, her eyes caught and locked with big brown ones, belonging only to Tori Vega.

"Hi. . " Tori said timidly, they hadn't talked since earlier and Tori wasn't sure what was going to happen, but they couldn't put it off forever.

Jade, however, was distracted by Tori's bathing suit.

It was like Jade's, small, leaving nothing to the imagination, and light purple.

"Jade? Are we gonna talk about. . . " Tori trailed off, not knowing what to say. Well she did, but she didn't _want_ to say it.

"No." Jade crossed her arms.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Tori said with a huff.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because!" Jade said. "Drop it!"

"Only if you give me an actual answer!" Tori yelled.

"Not now." Jade said.

Just then, Beck walked out, ending the girls conversation.

"Hey. . ."He trailed off, feeling the tension in the room.

"Hi. C'mon, I wanna swim." Jade said as she walked out of the house, not even waiting for the other people to finish changing.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole gang was in Tori's pool, just messing around, everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for Jade. Jade was laying on a full body float and Beck was leaning on it. They were talking, or more correctly, Beck was talking,, Jade was just listening.

Cat and Robbie were in a splash fight, oblivious to the tension that seemed to occur whenever Tori and Jade were to close together.

Andre, on the other hand, wasn't oblivious.

"Alright, Tori. What happened?" Andre asked when he saw Tori look over at Jade for the fifth time that night.

"Nothing." Tori said quickly.

"C'mon, we're best friends, you can trust me." Andre tried again.

"Alright fine!" Tori gave in and climbed from the pool, signaling for Andre to follow.

Only when they were away from everyone else did Tori tell Andre.

"Jade kissed me!" Tori blurted out.

"What?" Andre asked, shocked, of all the things he thought happened, this was not it.

"And I kinda kissed her back . . ." Tori trailed off when she saw Andre's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Yeah. And thats not all. . ."

"Well what else?" Andre asked, though not sure he wanted to hear it.

"Well, uh-"

"Yeah, Vega, what else happened?" Jade said evenly, effectively cutting Tori off.

"Jade! Uh. . ." Tori trailed off awkwardly.

Jade growled out something and roughly gripped Tori's wrist and pulled her inside her house.

"Jade-"

"Shut up." Jade barked out as she led Tori upstairs into her room, shutting and locking the door.

Jade spun around and stared at Tori who awkwardly stood in her room, both girls had water dripping down them.

"What the _hell_, Vega? How could you blab to Andre? Beck's best friend!" Jade yelled.

"Because it's driving me crazy, Jade! You make out with me then don't say a word! I've no idea if I even liked it! So don't start yelling at me!"

"No, no! You _liked_ it! There is no way you didn't!"

"Then you liked it to!"

"No!"

"Stop lying!"

"I cheated on Beck! With _you_!" Jade screamed.

"That doesn't mean you didn't like it!" Tori screamed back.

"I did like it, alright! I liked it! And thats what pisses me off!" Jade screamed weakly.

Neither girl noticed it, but while they were yelling, the unconsciously got closer to each other, and the bed. Well, they didn't notice until Jade had Tori pinned to the bed, they're lips attacking each other.

The bed was getting wet from the pool water still soaking the two girls bodies, but they didn't notice. All they thought about was each other, and how natural this felt for them.

Tori tangled her hands up in Jades soaking wet hair, while Jade undid Tori's top. Jade tugged at Tor's bottom lip slightly to open her mouth. As she complied their tongues started to dance with each other. Pulling away, Jade looked her straight in the eye, Jade gave small knowing smirk, while all Tori could do was look up at her with lust filled eyes.

With the back part of Tori's top undone, all Jade had to do was quickly untie the knot behind Tori's neck them the slim piece of material was off of Tori, leave her bare breast pressed against Jade. Jade moved her mouth away from Tori's again, causing the other girl to moan at the lose of contact, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure when Jade started trailing kisses down Tor's jaw. The smaller girl let out a content sigh when Jade's tongue lightly ran over Tori's neck before she started roughly sucking on it. It didn't last long though, and before Tori knew what was happening Jade got off of her and threw her her top and walked to the door.

"C'mon, they'll be wondering where we're at." Jade said before unlocking the door and walking away.

Leaving Tori in just her bikini bottoms, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Jade, where have you been?" Beck asked as he, Robbie and Rex, Cat, and Andre were sitting out on the porch, listening to music.

"Talking to Tori." Jade said as she sat on Beck's lap, acting like nothing had happened just moments ago.

"Where is Tori?" Andre asked, wondering what really went down between the two teens.

"Coming." Jade said.

Tori was in fact upstairs in her room, retying her top, and using foundation to cover the not so small hickey Jade put on her neck. Her body was shaking, whether from shock or ecstasy she couldn't tell. When she finally got her bearings she took a deep breath and walked downstairs, preparing to avoid Jade for the rest of the night.

"Tori! There ya are! We were wonderin' 'bout ya." Andre said, taking in her appearance, she looked fine, just a little frazzled.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to go to the bathroom." Tori lied. "Hey it's getting late, why don't we all go back inside change and put on another movie and go to bed?"

"Sounds good to me." Andre said as he stood up and stretched.

Various other forms of 'yeahs,' and 'okay' were heard as everyone stood up and went to gather their discarded clothes.

* * *

The group was all in Tori's room, Beck, Andre, and Jade were sitting on the floor, Beck and Jade sitting on one large sleeping bag, Andre on another smaller one, while Cat and Tori sat on her bed, all of them watching some movie that was on cable.

"It's to bad Robbie had to leave." Cat said as she laid down on Tori's bed and then called out to Jade. "Jadey! Come and sleep up here!"

Tori suddenly froze, she was hoping Jade would sleep next to Beck, but apparently Cat had other ideas.

"No." Thank you Jade.

"Please, Jade!" Cat tried again.

"No."

"Pleassseeeee!"

"Ugh! If I agree will you shut up?" Jade called out, annoyed at Cat.

"Yay!" Cat cheered.

Tori took a deep breath and scooted over so Jade could lay in between her and Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime in the earlier morning of the next day, Tori awoke to the feeling of being pinned down, with weight on her chest. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open only to find most of her vision block by thick black hair. Moving her head a bit, she found Jade laying almost completely on top of her, with one leg in between both of Tori's, her arm wrapped around Tori's waist, and her face in the crook of Tori's neck, and Tori's hand on the lower part of Jade's back.

Tori wasn't sure if she wanted to move or not, but that thought didn't last long as she finally got a look of Jade's face and saw a look of pure contentment.

Tori didn't want to move.

So, instead, she snuggled closer to Jade and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jade woke up in the middle of the night to find Tori practically laying under her, with her hand cupping Tori's cheek. Jade didn't even consider moving, and instead, lightly moved her hand down to wrap around Tori's waist, and laid there contently before sleep finally claimed her again.

* * *

Tori awoke later in the day, with Jade still laying on her, though completely now, with her head laying on Tori's chest, one hand tangled up in Tori's hair, while the other was on her hip.

Turning her head enough to see her alarm clock, but not enough to disturb the other girl, Tori saw the time.

11:38

It was getting late, and Tori wasn't one to sleep the whole day away, so she decided to get up. Now the questions was; how to do it without pissing Jade off.

Tori tried to lightly and quietly slide out from under Jade's form, but found when she moved Jade just tightened her grip and held Tori closer. Jade's hand then slid under Tori's back and held on even tighter.

"Dammit, Jade." Tori growled, then pushed Jade away, who only held on tighter. "Let go."

Tori tried sliding out from under Jade, but instead Jade's arms moved to wrap around Tori's neck.

"Alright, Jade, I hope this doesn't hurt." Tori said as she scooted her body towards the edge, bringing Jade with her. "Sorry, Jade."

Then Tori rolled them off the bed.

A muffled _thunk_ was heard as they landed on the carpet, Tori still on the bottom. Her breath hitched as Jade landed forcefully on Tori's chest.

Jade woke up then, either from the fall itself or Tori's not so quiet groan of pain.

"Vega?" Jade said, her voice muffled from sleep. "Why the hell are we on the floor?" Then she seem to notice how she was laying. "And why the hell am I on you."

"Because," Tori said as she motioned for Jade to get off, which she quickly did. "That's apparently how you like to sleep. And when I tried to move you just tightened your grip. Did you know you're an impossibly heavy sleeper."

"Yeah," Jade said as she stood up and stretched, Tori following.

Tori quietly wove her way through Beck and Andre, who still lay sleeping on the floor, then looked over to make sure their conversation didn't disturb Cat, who lay spread out on the bed, a pool of red behind her. Tori smiled at the sight and quietly left the room, with Jade close behind.

Tori walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast, while Jade plopped down in front of the TV and started surfing through channels. After a while she became bored of the TV and decided to see what Tori was up to.

"What are you making?" Jade asked over Tori's shoulder, scaring the tanner girl.

"God, Jade!" Tori said, jumping and turning around. "You scared me."

Only then did Tori realize she was pinned between the counter and Jade.

"I know." Jade shrugged as she leaned closer.

Tori mentally prepared herself for whatever Jade was planning on doing. She was not, however, prepared for Jade to grip her shoulder and push her out of the way and leaned over to see what Tori was making. Which explains why Tori stumbled and barely caught herself from falling.

Tori looked over to see Jade flipping the bacon she was in the process of cooking. So, she settled for stirring eggs together in a bowl.

Tori was focusing on the eggs, so she didn't notice Jade quietly put down the fork, and made her way to silently stand behind Tori. Well, Tori noticed when she felt cool hands grip her forearms and roughly spin her around, so her back was pressed against the counter.

Tori didn't have time to comprehend what was going on, because in the next second Jade's mouth was attacking her own. Tori let out a small gasp of shock that Jade took advantage of, quickly shoving her tongue into Tori's throat.

Then, it was over.

Jade looked down into Tori's lust filled eyes, and leaned down to her ear.

"You're welcome."

The she was back to cooking breakfast.

Unbeknownst to either teen, a certain red head was standing at the top of the steps, watching the whole scene play out.


	5. Authors note

_**I deeply apologize for taking so long to update all of my stories. **_

_**I was away from my computer for a month, and only had my phone, therefore, I could pm, read, and review, but do nothing more. **_

_**I am in the process of finishing the next chapter of my stories, but on some I have yet to even start so it may take some time before the newest actual chapter is up. **_

_**Again, my deepest apologies. **_

_**~RedBloodBleedsBlack **_


	6. Chapter 6

**So, alot of people were complaining and I just got my computer back so this was the first chance I had to fix this, but the ending of this chapter has changed. **

* * *

Cat stood on the steps, rooting in place. She was unsure what to do, obviously she just saw a scene that she wasn't suppose to. Should she let her presence be known, or try and sneak back up into Tori's room. The guys were still asleep, the only reason she was even up was because Tori and Jade rolled off the bed, and the jarred Cat awake.

Her answer was made when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She went back upstairs.

As quickly and quietly as possible she went back into Tori's room and crawled into bed, careful not to disturb the two boys asleep on the floor. She laid there for about a minute she heard hushed voices and then felt the bed shift as more wieght was added to it. A moment later her shoulder was being shook and then Jade's voice was in her ear.

"Wake up, Cat."

Cat rolled over and looked up at Jade through sleepy eyes.

"Mhmm?" Cat mumbled.

"We made breakfast, wake up." Jade said as she shook her more roughly.

Cat sat up and saw that the boys were also getting up and out of the sleeping bags. Both boys had muscle and in just boxer it was a nice sight to see. Cat would of felt jealous for looking at Beck like that, but after what she just saw between Jade and Tori she didn't feel all that bad. A kiss tops one look, escpeically if the kiss is with one of his best friends.

She felt Jade get up off the bed and saw her go up to Beck and wrap her arms around his neck. To which he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kiss her.

Cat looked to her right and noticed that Tori was looking at the floor, refusing to look at the couple.

That settled it.

When Beck pulled back he looked at Jade with so much love, and a small smile on his face, to which she returned the love.

"Tori and I made breakfast. Go eat." Jade said as she walked away from the group and back down stairs.

Everyone followed Jade, Tori at the back of the group, sluggishly walking.

* * *

Tori didn't want to see the cute couple kissing. She didn't want to see Beck look at Jade with so much love in his eyes, then have her return the look. Tori wanted Jade to look at her that-

No. No. No.

That was wrong. Tori shouldn't be feeling anything for Jade. Jade is just playing with her, nothing more, nothing less. Jade doesn't care about her, to Jade, Tori is nothing but a plaything.

So, if Tori knew this, then why did seeing Jade and Beck together hurt her so much?

* * *

Jade was sitting at the dinning room table with everyone else when Cat spoke up suddenly.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" Cat asked, smiling sweetly.

Jade looked at her for a moment then asked, "why?"

"Its personal. Please?" Cat asked as she stood up.

Sighing loudly, Jade stood up, and followed Cat outside to where they wouldn't be heard.

When Jade shut the door she turned to Cat.

"Well?"

"I know whats going on." Jade was the one person Cat could be herself with. They've been best friends for a long time and Jade knew the cute adorable act was just that, an act. Therefore, Cat could be straight with Jade.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was awake before you woke me up, and I went down stairs. I saw you and Tori."

"There wasn't anything to see." Jade denied.

"Don't lie to me, Jade! I was downstairs! I _saw_ you push Tori against the counter and kiss her!" Cat yelled.

"Lower your voice!" Jade yelled. "Its none of your business!"

"Do you know what you're doing to her? Do you even _care_?" Cat yelled, ignoring Jade's advice to lower her voice. "You didn't see her when you kissed Beck! You didn't see how _hurt_ she was! It might be a game to you, but for once think about some one other then your self. Is it a game to Tori?"

"I do care, okay?" Jade said quietly. "And I-I didn't. . . realize that she cared too. I-I don't want to hurt her. And i-it isn't just a game."

"Then stop acting like you don't care. If you keep doing this you're going to hurt Tori and Beck, if you stop you hurt Tori, and you leave Beck you hurt him. You made a huge mess just so you could have some fun."

"I know!" Jade yelled quite loudly. "I know! I messed up! I shouldn't of even started this! Its just. . . I don't know, I like Tori I guess."

"Then tell her." Cat said quietly. "And tell Beck."

"Cat-"

"No, Jade. Tell them both." Cat said, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Jade sighed.

"Yay!" Cat said as she ran back inside, ending the conversation.

Jade sighed before following Cat but instead of sitting down, she stood by Beck.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Okay," Beck said as he took a drink of orange juice and stood up, then followed Jade to where her and Cat where just at. "Whats up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What? Whats wrong?" Beck said as his eyes widened. "You're not pregnant, are you? Jade, if you are tell me and I'll help-"

"No!" Jade scoffed, cutting him off. "God no. Anyway, this is important. So please just listen and wait till the end to talk."

"Ohkay, go ahead."

"I kissed Tori." Jade said, deciding to just come right out and say it. "More then once. Quite alot actually. Since yesterday after school, I was helping her with a play and it just kinda happened. Then again twice last night, then this morning. Cat found out and talk me into telling you. I'm sorry, Beck. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never did. Its just-"

She stopped talking suddenly and took a dep breath.

"You cheated on me." Beck's voice was emotionless.

"I'm sorry."

"D-did you kiss Tori, or did Tori kiss you?" Beck was fighting to keep control, Jade could tell.

Jade looked away from Beck, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

"Beck-"

"Tell me! I deserve to know!" Beck yelled cutting Jade off.

"I kissed her. Every time I started it. Don't be mad at Tori." Jade tried to reach for him but he roughly pushed her hand away.

"Don't. Don't touch me. You cheated on me, Jade. And not just once. And you did it with a friend. I can't forgive you for this." Beck said as he stormed back inside.

Leaving Jade to stand there, alone, while the tears fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the ending of the last chapter! Read that first!**

Beck stormed into the house, interrupting the game of cards the others had apparently begun to play sometime during Beck and Jade's talk. But Beck paid them no mind as he rushed past them and grabbed his bag, not even stopping when Andre stood up.

"Beck-"

He was cut off by the door slamming.

While Andre was still standing, Cat leaned over and whispered to Tori.

"You need to go check on Jade."

Tori didn't need anymore pushing before she jumped up and ran from the room, leaving just Cat and Andre who looked confused.

"So...," Cat said awkwardly, "wanna play go fish?"

Andre sighed before sitting back down.

"Sure."

* * *

Tori rushed out the door, looking around. She didn't see Jade around where they were standing earlier, but she could hear slight crying. Walking around the side, she found Jade sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on them.

Without saying a word, Tori walked over to Jade and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around the pale girl. Jade stiffened at first the put her head on Tori's shoulder, while Tori ran a hand through her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a while, and Jade's sobs quieted down to silent tears, she spoke.

"I really fucked up this time, Tori." Tori didn't want to point out the fact that Jade used her real name. "I told him. Everything. To a more censored point."

Tori blushed at that but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I told him it was all me, and to not be mad at you. He said he was in love with me, and that he couldn't forgive me. He said I couldn't come back from that. And when I reached out he pushed me away and said don't touch me."

"Jade-"

"Because of you!" Jade yelled, turning icy blue eyes on Tori. "Beck broke up with me for you!"

"Me? You're the one that kissed me!" Tori yelled.

"You kissed me back!"

"So? You could of stopped!" _But you didn't want her to_, a voice in Tori's mind said.

"I didn't want to! And because you were worth it!" It was obvious to Tori Jade hadn't meant to say that last part, but what was out there was out there.

"I-I was worth it?" Tori asked, shocked.

Jade's answer was a desperate kiss for Tori. It wasn't a particularly neat kiss, or comfortable, but neither girl seemed to mind as Jade's tongue ravished her mouth, quickly becoming dominant.

Jade gently pushed Tori down so that her back lay pressed against the concrete with Jade laying firmly on top of her, their tongues each fighting for control. It soon became obvious that Jade would win, and when she did, she moved from Tori's lips-which caused a growl of annoyance-to her neck.

Jade lightly sucked on the crook, right where Tori's shoulder connected with her neck, with caused Tori to moan in pleasure. When Jade was sure she left a decent sized mark, she pulled away and got up, leaving Tori to star up at her with confused lust filled eyes.

"Lets go to your room." Jade said as she pulled Tori up and walked back inside.

Cat and Andre were no where to be seen, so that means the probably left.

_Good_, Jade thought.

Jade smiled a wicked smile as she led Tori up to her room and locked the door.

* * *

A/N I know I took to long to update and I'm sorry. And I apologize for the length, I just wanted to get this out there so you know I didn't give up.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade led Tori through her main floor, and looked over to where Andre and Cat were sitting and was happy to find it empty, apparently the two left. Good. Jade could feel her grip on Tori tighten as they walked the stairs to Tori's room. Opening the door, she quickly threw Tori on the bed and climbed on top of her, forcibly pulling off her shirt and throwing it somewhere on the ground.

Tori didn't even have time to process what was happening before Jade's mouth was assaulting her own, with Jade's tongue forcing her way into Tori mouth. She didn't put up much a fight, eager to please her girlfri- wait. Girlfriend? Did that even sum up what they were? Tori wasn't sure.

Pulling away from Jade-who growled in annoyance- looked at the goth with questions in her eyes.

"What, Vega?" Jade snapped.

"What are we?" Tori asked as Jade pulled back and straddled her hips.

"Huh?"

"What are we? Like friends with benefits? Or what?"

"Does it matter? Can't we just have fun without something interrupting us? Just shut up and enjoy me."

"Jade. . ." Tori sighed.

"Fine. I don't know what we are."

"So we aren't like together?" Tori pouted.

"Vega, I broke up with Beck. All I want to do is have sex with you."

Tori's normally large eyes turned to slits.

"So thats it? You only want me 'cuz you lost Beck?"

"That isn't what I meant, Vega," Jade said, knowing she screwed up.

Tori didn't even bother to answer, instead she pushed Jade off of her and stood up. She picked her shirt up off the ground and quickly threw it over her bra.

She looked down at Jade, who sat leaning against the wall, an annoyed look on both their faces.

"I think you should leave," Tori sighed as she crossed her arms.

"If you'd let me explain, you'd know that wasn't how I meant it," Jade said, not moving from the bed

"I don't even wanna hear it, Jade. You said what you said. I want you to leave."

"Fine!" Jade practically yelled in annoyance as she stood up. "Call me when you stop over reacting."

"I'll call you when you stop being a gank," Tori replied as Jade roughly slammed her bedroom door shut.

She could hear Jade stomping all the way down the stairs until she reached the door, which she slammed shut behind her as well.

Tori collapsed to her bed with a depressed sigh, and laid there, unmoving, knowing she had overreacted, but refused to call Jade either way.

* * *

Beck was sitting in his R.V., watching T.V., trying to get over his girlfriend leaving him for another girl.

For Tori.

Jade had known Beck liked Tori. She had seen him try and kiss her during the Platinum Music awards, he knew she did, for Tori told him. Tori also said the reason she wouldn't kiss him was because of Jade. But she played it off as if it was because her and Jade were friends. Not become she liked girls. Beck was shocked to say the least. He was mad, but more of the fact that she cheated on him then because they broke up.

He knew it was coming soon.

The spark just wasn't there anymore. What had once been a beautiful relationship, turned into non stop fighting. And then make up sex. Then more fighting.

Beck knew it was only so long until they broke up, but he had never suspected his girlfriend batted for the other team as well.

He was about to go to sleep, seeing as he had nothing else to do today, when there was a knock at his door.

Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door.

He opened it and was shocked to see who was standing out side, long black hair blowing in the wind.

It was Jade.

* * *

I know this is short but I just wanted to put this out there so my readers know I haven't given up on this story yet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jade," Beck's voice was devoid of all emotion as he spoke his ex-girlfriends name.

"Can I come in?" Jade said, not meeting his eyes.

Beck moved aside to let the goth girl inside.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now, Jade." Beck sounded tired, as if he had lived a thousands lives and it was all catching up to him now. "If you have something to sa-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

Beck's eyes widened in surprise before he pushed her away.

"Jade-"

"Shut up." Jade growled as she went back in for another kiss.

This time, Beck didn't push her away.

* * *

As they lay, regaining their breathing, naked sweaty bodies pressed together.

Beck's face held no expression, as if he was contemplating something.

Jade's face held a mix of regret and annoyance.

She cheated on Tori with Beck, after cheating on Beck with Tori.

_But_, the rational side of her brain reasoned, _it wasn't cheating. We aren't even dating. This is nothing more then a few hook ups. _

If that was true, then why did Jade feel bad?

_Because you actually like her._

Jade quickly sat up in bed, holding the sheets against her bare breast.

"Jade. . ." Beck wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

"I'm leaving." Jade said harshly as she turned her bare back on him while she picked up her discarded clothes on the floor. She could feel his eyes on her bare, tracking each of her movements.

"Jade, wait, don-"

"This was a mistake," Jade said as she tied her shoes and stood up and quickly rushed to the door.

Without another word from either teens, Jade slammed the door shut and rushed to the car.

* * *

Tori was laying on her bed, having hardly moved since when Jade ran out on her.

Her make up was slightly messed up from having been crying, which she did shortly after Jade left, and had tired herself out, having just stopped a few minutes ago. She had tired herself out, and was about to go to sleep when her phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Hello?" Even she could hear the sadness in her voice.

"_Vega?_" It was Jade. _"Are you crying?"_

"Jade-"

"_Fuck it. I'm on my way over now. Go unlock the door. I'll be there in five minutes._" Tori only felt slightly happy that Jade was worried about her.

"Jade-"

Jade hung up.

Tori fell back onto her bed, before remembering she had to unlock the door for Jade.

Sighing, she stood up and walked down the steps to her room.

Her family still had yet to be back, and Tori was only slightly glad for that. She was glad because there was nothing stopping her from talking to Jade.

She wasn't glad because there was nothing stopping her from talking to Jade. . .

Tori had the door unlocked and had just sat down when the door slammed opened and Jade stomped in, in all her dark goth-y glory.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

Tori looked up at her with mascara stained cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Obviously I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked," Jade sighed as she plopped down beside Tori on the couch.

"You, Jade. What you said earlier," Tori said, in a voice that wasn't even a whisper. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet Jade's hard gaze.

Jade instantly felt bad, and that was something she had never done before. She never regretted doing anything, yet here she was, regretting everything that had happened this past afternoon.

So, doing something that shocked both teens, Jade laid down on the couch and pulled Tori to her, who at first resisted, but then laid in between Jade's legs, her head resting on the pale girls chest.

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered as she combed through Tori's hair with her fingers. "I-I shouldn't have said that. I was an asshole."

"Jade-"

"No. It's true and you know it. I was just pissed off and I took my anger out on you. I was stupid."

"You weren't stupid, Jade," Tori said as she shifted her body so her face was angled with Jade's. She planted a soft kiss on the goths pale lips. "And it's okay. I forgive you."

_You wouldn't_, Jade thought. _If you knew what I did. _


	10. Chapter 10

Jade had no interest in going to school today. She didn't want to run into Beck, and look at his face, knowing what he would be thinking.

_How could you sleep with me and run back to her? _

And he would be right, how could she?

Shaking her head, she shifted her coffee and keys to one hand and opened the door to Hollywood Arts, eyes automatically searching for Tori. She had left Tori last night after getting a call from her dad to tell her to 'get your ass home now'. Her dad was apparently fed up with her never being home, so he made her leave Tori's. Ass hole.

She found Tori talking to Cat and Andre at Tori's locker. Cat was chattering away like usual, and Tori and Andre were smiling, so Jade had to believe that Beck hadn't said anything to anyone about them.

"Hey, Jade," Tori smiled at her.

Jade didn't answer. Instead, she pinned Tori to the locker, with their bodies pressing against each other, and attacked the other girl in a passionate kiss. She could feel Tori hesitate, as though she was unsure how to respond. Jade knew how she felt. Tori wasn't afraid to be with Jade, Jade knew this, she was just afraid of coming out to others; i.e. school and her family.

Jade had started to think she had made a mistake, but soon felt Tori melt against her, before her own lips were attacking Jade's as well, both fighting for dominance.

The two girls soon lost themselves within each other, and forgot that they were in school, that people were standing around watching as the former enemies made out with each other. The former _straight_ enemies.

A loud cough brought the girls back to Earth. Jade pushed away from Tori, and turned around, seeing the one person she had hoped to avoid standing right behind her, a disgusted look on his face.

"So this is real, than? You were actually serious when you said you liked her?" Disgust even laced his words.

"Yes, Beck. And if you have a problem with that you can go fuck yourself," Jade spit, already angry.

"Beck-" Andre tried, trying to save his best two best friends from this. But Jade and Beck both ignored him.

"Its one thing to tell me about, Jade. Its a completely different thing to have to see it."

"I don't give a fuck what you feel or think, Beck. We're over. I like Tori."

Beck turned away then, but not before mumbling two words.

"Fucking dykes."

Two words that Jade just so happened to hear.

Jade didn't even think. She was blinded by rage as she grabbed Beck's shoulder and roughly spun him around.

"Jade-" Tori tried to stop her, but failed as Jade's fist soon connected with the side of Becks face.

"Jade!" Cat and Tori yelled together, but Jade yet again ignored her as she went in for another punch.

Strong arms soon wrapped around her waist and drug her from Beck, the whole while she was cussing Beck out.

"Say it again, you fucker! I dare you! Stop being a fucking bitch as say it to my face!"

Tori watched, unable to move as Lane dragged Jade away, and another teacher rushed to see if Beck was okay. She was soon found running after Jade and Lane, the whole time she could hear Jade still screaming.

Beck ignored the teacher and turned to Andre.

"You could of stopped her."

"You deserved it, man," Andre didn't even try to console his friend. "You shouldn't have even come up to them. What Jade did to you, you deserved all of it and more. If Jade hadn't of hit you, I would of."

"What happened to being friends, man?" Beck asked as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip. Jade has a strong right hook, that was undeniable.

"You called Tori a dyke. You crossed the line," Andre replied as he and Cat walked away, leaving Beck with the teacher.

"You need to follow me to the principles office now," she said as the two walked away, Beck slightly slumped over, trailing behind.

* * *

"Jade, please stop yelling and explain to me why you punched Beck," Lane said calmly, trying his best to get Jade to stop cussing him out.

Lane, Carl the police officer, Jade, and Tori were all piled into Lane's office, attempting to talk about the incident.

"Why are you in here, Tori?" Lane asked.

"Because shes apart of this," Jade snapped.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Beck called us something." Jade said.

"What?" Lane sighed. They had been in here for the last twenty minutes, and Jade was still reluctant to talk. Even Tori, who was usually so open, seemed hesitant. He paused before continuing, "look, if its about the two of you by the lockers. . ."

Jade's head snapped up.

"You saw that?"

"Everyone saw that, Jade. You put on quite the show. So the reason for hitting Beck isn't that hard to figure out. Friday you left school dating Beck, Monday you start school kissing Tori. Was Beck jealous?"

"He called us dykes." Jade's voice was emotionless as she said this.

Lane sighed.

"While his comment was inappropriate, I'm afraid Principal Helen( a/n I don't know her last name. .) won't just forget about this. Jade, you're looking at a three day suspicious at least. So tell me, was hitting him worth it, honestly?"

Jade looked him dead in the eyes before answering.

"Her insulted Tori. So yes. And I'd do it again, giving the chance."

"Carl, take her to Helen. Tori stay here," Lane sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Carl walked over to Jade, but the latter refused to stand up.

"Jade, please just go," Lane said.

Tori mouthed 'go' to her, and that was the only reason Jade stood up and walked away.

"So why did I have to stay here?" Tori asked once Jade had left.

"Are you and Jade dating?"

"I-I don't know what we are," Tori spoke after a moment of consideration. "We never really talked about it anything besides 'I like you, you like me'."

"Have you talked to your parents about any of this?"

"I wouldn't even know how to start. Jade and I aren't dating. . . we're complicated."

"Well, seeing as the whole school knows, it seems like you aren't ashamed of it. Talk to your parents. Tell them whats going on. Tell me, do you honestly think your parents won't accept you?"

"No," Tori didn't even hesitate. "I know they'll accept me no matter what."

"Good. Start with Trina. By now she has probably heard of this morning. Find her soon. Then, at home, talk to your parents."

"Okay."

"Now get to class," Lane said with a smile.

* * *

Sooooooo um i cant upload new stories...? It just wont let me. I have about three new stories that i wrote but cant upload. SO can someone please explain this to me? Thanks.

You, my bitches, are welcome for this amazing chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Tori was on her way to the rest of period one, though most of it was missed while she was with Lane. She was dreading going into class, knowing what people would be thinking of her.

_Oh, my God, Tori and Jade? _

_They're lesbians?! _

_Thats fucking disgusting. _

Not only that, but Beck. She wasn't sure if Beck would be back in class or not, but if he is. . . she didn't know what she'd do. She understood his motives. He lost the love of his life to one of his best friends, and a girl non-the-less.

But was did that really equal the scene he caused in the hallway? Tori understood that part of the blame was on her and Jade, for even kissing when they knew he could see, but to go and argue when everyone could hear? Was that called for? All because Jade stopped loving him.

Tori distracted herself as she opened the door to Sikowitz's door and walked in, instantly all eyes were on her.

"Tori-er, yes, so nice of you to join us." Sikowitz called from the stage as he stood next to Eli.

Tori mumbled a slight 'yeah' before sitting next to Andre and Cat, ignoring all the whispers that could be heard around the room.

Tori didn't bother to listen as Sikowitz spoke, instead deciding to lean over and whisper to Andre.

"Wheres Beck?"

"He left as soon as he got out of the office. Texted me saying he couldn't be here anymore. You two really hurt him."

"He called us dykes!" Tori whisper-yelled.

Andre put his hands up, before saying, "and I told him off about that. I'm not defending him, Tor, I was just pointing out the obvious."

Tori sighed before she started talking again.

"I know. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Really. Before Friday I had never even thought of another girl, but now, I don't know. Jade's different, I guess. I really like her, Andre, and I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"I understand, kinda. Listen, Tori, just let Beck cool off, once he thinks things through he'll know losing Jade was going to happen sooner or later. This was just sooner than anyone thought," Andre gave a small chuckle.

* * *

"Trina!" Tori called to her older sister at lunch.

"Whaaaaat?" Trina drawled out, obviously not wanting to talk right now.

"I need to tell you something," Tori said as she grabbed Trina's hand and led her away from the Asphalt Cafe.

"Oh? You mean how you and Jade went gay for each other?" Trina asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"You heard," Tori sighed. She was holding on to a small piece of hope that no one had told Trina about this morning.

"Of course I heard, everyone kept coming up to me asking if I knew. Listen, Tori, I don't really care what-or who" she added with a wink, "-you do. I just kinda wish you would of told me before you go and shove your tongue down_ Jade West's_ throat."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was a short notice kind of thing." Tori asked, ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Trina asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Tonight, I guess. I'm nervous though. How do you think they will react?" Tori sighed.

"Seriously? They're _Mom and Dad_, they'll congratulate you, laugh, and probably celebrate, nothing to worry about." Trina shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thanks, Trina, I guess," Tori said with a smile as she walked back to her table.

* * *

"You got suspended? For how long?" Tori asked into the crook of Jade's neck as to two lay on Tori's couch after school. Tori had texted Jade and told her to come over, so now Tori was laying on Jade, and they were watching _The Scissoring_. Or, more accurately, Jade was watching it, Tori was hiding in Jade's hair.

"The rest of the week. Its no big deal," Jade shrugged as if to emphasize this point.

"Jade, you're going to miss an entire week of school. Thats kind of a big deal," Tori argued.

"Exactly. Its a _week_. Its not like its a month, so its okay," Jade smirked.

"Jade-"

"Let's just forget about this morning, okay?" Jade snapped, eager to leave this topic. She was hoping that Beck coming up to them had to do with the fact that they broke up and that Tori wouldn't think to far into it.

"Okay," Tori sighed before an idea came to mind. "Hey, Jade?"

"Ugh, what?" Jade asked, all she wanted to do was watch the movie.

"What are we?"

"We're, uh, me and you?"

"No like are we dating, or. . . what?" Tori asked as she shifted slightly to look Jade in the eyes.

"Why do we have to be more then us? Why can't we just be me and you? Why do we have to be anything more?"

"Maybe because I want us to. . ." Tori pouted. And she really did. She had thought hard about it and she actually wanted to date the cold Gothic girl.

"Alright, uh, do you want to go out with me?" Jade finally asked looking Tori in the eye.

Tori didn't answer right away then smirked.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"I-what? You have me ask you out just to turn me down?! Fine, I'm going home. Seeya," Jade said as she started to push Tori off of her.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jade, don't go!" Tori said quickly.

Jade smirked and laid back down.

"But now you have to take me on a real date," Tori said as she settled back down on Jade.

"Um, no. You didn't agree to date me, so I don't have to take you anywhere."

"I was kidding! Alright, ask me again," Tori smiled.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

"Ugh, fine," Jade laughed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," Tori smiled as she gently kissed Jade's lips.

Said gentle kisses soon turned out to be a full blown make out. Tori trailing kisses down Jades collar bone to where her shoulder met her neck and slowly yet effectually started to suck. Jade fingers were wrapped in Tori's hair, trying to pull the smaller girl closer. Her lips slightly parted in enjoyment.

"I'm just gonna put this out here, Jade, I really don't want to see you making out with my sister." Trina said as she walked through the front door, which both girls failed to hear open.

They instantly jumped apart, Jade having an annoyed look on her face, while Tori was embarrassed.

"And I'm just gonna put this out here, older Vega, you're annoying and no one likes you." Jade countered with.

Trina made a noise then walked into the kitchen to grab a soda and went upstairs, but not before calling down, "Mom and Dad'll be home in like twenty minutes. So if you're gonna do anything, might wanna do it now."

"Trina!" Tori yelled at her older sister, but all Trina did in reply was laugh.

Jade looked up at the empty spot from where Trina was just standing to Tori.

"She knows?"

"Mhmm, I told her at lunch," Tori smiled.

"Well, since shes okay with this. . ." Jade trailed of as she climbed on top of Tori, pinning the girl to the couch.

"You wouldn't have cared even it she wasn't okay with this, would you?" Tori asked as Jade slowly-painstakingly slow- got closer to Tori's lips.

"No." And with that, Jade's lips finally touched Tori's, and just like every other time, it feels like a firework has been set off in her mouth. Her entire mouth is filled with the taste and essence that always coming when kissing Jade West.

Tori pushes Jade away with a sigh.

"What?" Jade snaps, getting annoyed due to constantly being interrupted.

"My parents'll be home soon. This isn't exactly how I want them to find out," Tori says as Jade climbs off of her and leans on the back of the couch.

"So you're going to tell them?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, uh, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because they're my parents. I tell them everything. Aren't you going to tell yours?" Tori asked as she moved so she was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, no. Me and my dad aren't close. I do what I do, he does what he does. We don't interact."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"You sound like a five year old." Tori pouted. She didn't like that Jade and her dad weren't close, but surely her and her mom are? Surely Jade can't hate her parents enough to not tell them something important like this. "Well what about your mom?"

"Shes dead." Jade said is so easily, with no emotion, that it stunned Tori. She knew that if she was Jade, she'd never be able to say something like that so calmly. "She's been dead for a while, Tori, its no big deal."

"How did she die?" Tori wasn't sure if she should be asking this, but she wanted to know.

"Car crash. Her and my aunt were on their way to a New Year's Eve party. The snow was pretty bad, the doctors said it was because she couldn't see. She drove over the side of the road. The car rolled. Neither one made it to the hospital. My aunt died on impact. My mom was alive for ten minutes after they crashed before she died. She bled to death. I was eight. It was nine years ago. I'm over it. So is my dad, obviously."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, stunned as to how easily Jade could move on from this.

"He remarried six months later. He remade his life." She shrugged.

The door opening stopped their conversation.

"Oh, hi honey. Hi, Jade," Holly Vega smiled sweetly to the girls as her and her husband walk in.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Tori says she her and Jade stand up, following the adults into the kitchen. "Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have something to tell you. . ."

* * *

This is for WellMissEmilyMarie- um no. you're my bitch. I'm nobodies bitch. you're just gonna have to learn to live with that.

Also, seriously guys, I can't add new stories. So have any of you had the problem? if so, how did you fix it?


	12. Chapter 12

"Well what is it, sweetie?" Holly asked as the group of three made their way to the table, Jade staying on the couch, knowing better then to intrude on 'family time'.

"Uh, well, you see, its um. . . going to be a surprise and all. And I really hope you'll understand. But, uh, Mom, Dad. . . I'm uh," Tori stopped, suddenly losing her nerve.

"Just say it, Tori. You know we'll understand," Holly said as she rested her hand on her youngest daughters.

Tori looked down at the table before mumbling "I'm dating Jade."

"What was that, Tori? We couldn't understand you," David said.

"I'm dating Jade," Tori said firmly. "I'm gay."

Both parents stared at their youngest child with shock filled eyes, before Holly found her voice again.

"You're. . gay? But how do you know?"

"Erm. . . " Tori blushed before looking down at the table.

Holly's eyes widened before she said a low 'oh.'

"Jade, please come over here," David called, gaining his daughters girlfriends attention.

Mutely, Jade walked over and stood off to the side of Tori.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been. . . with my daughter?" David asked.

Jade scrunched up her nose in though-with Tori found adorable-before answering.

"Eh, twenty minutes? Half hour maybe. Yeah, about a half hour."

"So, between this morning, and now, you managed to find out you were gay, find out Jade was also gay, and then date Jade?" Holly asked. There was no rejection in either parent's voice, just honest confusion.

"Uh, no. Over the weekend, the party I had. Yeah, I, uh, kinda figured it out there." Tori said, still not looking up from the table.

Holly leaned over and with her pointer and middle finger, she lifted Tori's head up so they were making eye contact.

"Tori, we completely accept you, and you too, Jade," Holly said, as she briefly looked at Jade. "And we're glad you trust us enough to confide in us." She smiled.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

"Oh and, Jade?" David called once the girls stood up and were about to head to Tori's room.

"Yes?"

"Upstairs is off limits. The same rules apply to you as they would any guy."

"Now, if you're spending the night, it's lights out at eleven. Both you girls have school tomorrow," Holly said.

"Um, no. I'm not going back to school until Monday," Jade said as she plopped down on the couch, pulling Tori down with her.

"Oh? Why not?" Holly asked.

"I got suspended. A guy was messing with Tori because of us, so I punched him. Repeatedly actually," Jade smirked at the memory of punching Beck.

Holly looked shocked, while David looked proud.

"Well. . . then Tori has school tomorrow. Either way, it's lights out at eleven. And, Tori? You better be in your bed tomorrow, and Jade better be on the couch," David said before pulling Holly with him upstairs, leaving the couple alone.

"They took that well," Jade said as she settled back into the couch, Tori on top of her.

"Yeah, they're pretty laid back about things," Tori smiled as she got comfortable.

"Now, let's get back to business. . . " Jade smirked before once again attacking Tori's lips.

* * *

It was 1 A.M., and Jade couldn't sleep. The thought of Tori just a floor below her, and so far out of her reach, had kept her up for the past hour. Her dad had come down close to twelve, saying it was time for bed.

Tori was reluctant to leave Jade, but her dad had insisted, saying if Jade ever wanted to spend the night again Tori would have to go to bed now.

_I can't take this_, Jade thought as she stood up and walked from the living room, making her way soundlessly upstairs.

Tori lay tossing and turning in the middle of her bed, seeming to be unable to find a nice spot to sleep. Jade walked over and nudged Tori's bare shoulder with her hand.

"Hey. Wake up."

Tori mumbled something incoherently before turning over, looking at Jade through sleep filled eyes.

"Jade?" Her voice croaked.

"Yeah, scoot over. I can't sleep," Jade said as she slid in next to Tori, their bare legs brushing against each other.

"You're suppose to stay down stairs," Tori mumbled into the crook of Jade's neck.

Jade's arms automatically went around Tori's waist, and pulled the smaller girl close.

"Do you want me to go back?"

"No. Stay," Tori mumbled as sleep started to overtake her once again.

This time, Jade had no problem falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jade woke up to Tori shaking her lightly, hissing "wake the hell up, Jade!" into her ear.

"Mmm," Jade mumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. "Go 'way."

"No, Jade! You gotta wake up!" Tori yelled, yanking the blanket away, much to Jade's displeasure. "We over slept! My parents are gonna wake up soon and realize you didn't sleep downstairs!"

"I don't care." Jade mumbled defiantly, shoving her head under the pillow. "You're to loud this early."

Tori sighed before pulling on her girlfriend, until she was on her back, looking at Tori through one eye. "Get up, and go down stairs."

Jade didn't respond, instead she reached out and pulled Tori down next to her, nuzzling her face into her hair. "I wanna snuggle."

"So do I," Tori laughed, trying-and failing, to get away from Jade. "But we can't. I have school, and you need to go downstairs."

Jade just held on tighter to Tori, pulling the girl as close to her as possible, she didn't want this moment to end. "Snuggles, now shut up."

"Cute, Jade," Tori laughed, but she stopped trying to fight her way from Jade, instead just kissing the top of Jade's head.

Jade was enjoying this moment until the bedroom door opened and Tori's father coughed. "Day 1 and you already broke the rules."

Tori at least had the decency to jump and blush, but all Jade did was sit up slowly and yawn, looking at David. "You might want to go downstairs before Holly wakes up. She'll automatically think you two had sex, and I doubt Tori wants to have the conversation."

Tori just blushed harder while Jade spoke, all the while laughing, "I kinda wanna hear that conversation."

"Out," Tori laughed, looking at Jade and pointing to the door. "Now."

* * *

Jade drove Tori to school that morning, saving her from having to deal with Trina. Tori and Jade looked like polar opposites right now; Tori in light grey jeans and a loose baby blue v-neck, and Jade in black guy pajama bottoms, and a green sports bra, having decided not to even bother to change out of her pajamas.

"I'll pick you up, so tell Trina just to leave cuz no one likes her," Jade said, pulling up at the front of the school, to which Tori just laughed.

"I'm not telling my sister that," she said, then smiled widely. "She already knows people don't like her."

Jade didn't even bother to respond before she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Tori's. Tori, who any other time would have responded eagerly, pulled back, smiling when she saw the small pout on Jade's mouth.

"I'd love to kiss you all day, but I have five minutes before I'm late to school," Tori sighed before picking up her bag, and leaving one linger kiss on her girlfriends mouth. "See you at two."

Tori smiled slightly at Jade before opening the door and stepping out, looking back one time before making her way to the school, a slight sway in her hips.

When she reached her locker, Andre and Cat were already there waiting, and Robbie was rounding the corner, making his way towards Cat. Tori took pity on him; Cat had said multiple times she wasn't attracted to Robbie and never would be, yet the poor love struck boy kept trying, and failed each time.

Today seemed no different.

"Hiya, Cat," Robbie said, readjusting Rex on his arm. "Whats up?"

"My brother ate a battery this morning, so my mom had to take him to the hospital. He's okay now though, so don't worry!" Cat said, giggling.

Robbie laughed while rubbing the back of his head, unsure what to say. "Well, uh, good? Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

Cat frowned, thinking. "Nothing."

"Good!" Robbie's whole face lit up at the hopeful thought that he might have a chance with the cute red head. "Do you want to hang out? Maybe go to the movies?"

"No," Cat said smiling, before happily skipping away, leaving Robbie frowning after her.

"Give up, man; she doesn't like you," Andre said as he slapped Robbie on the back, before turning to Tori. "Hey there, chika."

"Hey, guys." Tori said as she looked around, not seeing Beck. "Is Beck not in school today?"

Andre and Robbie both shook their heads with a shrug, but it was Andre who answered. "He got a two day suspension. The principle said it was because he egged Jade on, that had he not provoked her, the fight wouldn't have broken out. He's just as responsible for it as Jade, so hes suspended too."

Tori shrugged, uncaring. "Good. He had no right to say those things to her."

Then the bell was ringing, and all three teens were on their way to first period.

* * *

Tori had spent the entire morning without Jade, and it was killing her. She had no idea how she could wait out Jade's entire suspension without going nuts. She wasn't used to not seeing Jade's scowling face constantly, and she didn't like it.

So, when lunch time came, Tori walked away from the table to a quiet place where she would be able to call Jade, and thats exactly what she did.

On the third ring, Jade answered, sounding somewhat groggy. "_You woke me up, Vega._"

"How was I suppose to know you'd still be asleep at 12:30?" Tori laughed into the phone. "Anyway, I missed you."

"_Don't start getting clingy on me,_" Jade said, though Tori could hear the laughter through the phone. "_And I guess I missed you too_."

"You guess? You don't know?"

"_I was sleeping. I didn't miss anyone_." Tori could hear some rustling, like someone was moving paper, or shifting something crinkly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"_Going through your fridge. You have alot of food._"

"You're at my _house_?" Tori asked confused. "Why? How'd you even get in?"

Jade didn't answer right away, and when she did, she spoke through mumbled chewing. "_You're house has food. Mine doesn't. And I took your key from your purse when you were getting ready._"

Tori didn't even bother to understand her girlfriend most days, and today was no different, so she just let it go. "Whatever. Just make sure you're on time today. And actually get dressed, I want to go to the mall."

"_We're not going to the mall_." Jade snapped right away. "_I hate the mall_."

"I love the mall. We're going."

"_We're not_."

"Whatever you say, babe. Pick me up at 2. be dressed." And with that, Tori had hung up and was walking back to the table where he friends were waiting for her.


End file.
